


Dreaming of Llamas

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dreams, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon hated magic. As in, really really hated magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Llamas

Kon hated magic. As in, really _really_ hated magic.  
  


He had a neck that had to be as long as his body and he was hairy. Although fuzzy would be the more appropriate description but he was Superboy and hairy was the manlier equivalent. Fuzzy just made him think of stuffed unicorns with purple manes for some reason.  
  


Of all the side effects from a botched up magic spell, turning into a stupid talking llama was _not_ on his list of ‘things I expect to do on a Saturday evening’. Or ANY evening for that matter. It was _way_ too Emperor’s New Groove for him (but thankfully without any evil plotting villainness (was that a word? villainness?) with no apparent breasts. The one upside.) and as much as he had enjoyed the movie, he didn’t want to be in a position to actually live it.  
  


He tapped a foot as best as he could, eying Zachary Zatara as he flipped through a heavy tome. If only the teen would stop humming the Llama song under his breath. “Dude, can you hurry this up?”  
  


“Keep your pants on Superllama, I’ll have you back to normal in no time.”  
  


Kon wanted to throw his hands up in exasperation except…he was standing on all fours and he’d have fallen face first into the floor. “That’s what you said thirty minutes ago! And I’ve changed into a dog, a parrot, a goat, even a stupid _pigeon_. I’m _nowhere_ near normal!”  
  


He even stomped his hind legs for emphasis and almost took out the Batman bobble head doll resting on the nearby table. The antique lamp however, became newly acquainted with the hard wood floor. Lamp, meet floor. Floor, don’t be a player and break the lamp into a thousand pi-whoops, too late.  
  


“Okay, I think I have it.”  
  


Grumbling under his breath, llama Kon closed his eyes, “I sure hope so.”  
  


He squeezed his eyes tighter as Zachary began the incantation and a faint light began to bleed into his vision. He waited for the glow to recede before he cracked an eyelid open and looked down…at his fore legs which had hooves in the end.  
  


Somewhere between alarmed and exasperated, horse!Kon turned his head around to stare down the length of his back. He flipped his mane over before harumphing and stomping over to Zachary. He came right up into the face of the teen magician, “I think you have jack squat.”  
  


Zachary seemed more perturbed than every before, “But…that was supposed to work! If this spell doesn’t work then…I don’t think I know any way to change you back.”  
  


“You mean…I’ll have to stay a horse _forever_?” A worried whinny crept into the end of his sentence and he nervously back up into the sofa. And wound up leaving hoof marks all over the nice white fabric. Tim was going to kill him.  
  


 _‘Oh_ shoot _. Tim!’_  
  


And as th _o_ ugh magically summoned, Tim popped in from an open window. Kon blinked in surprise to note that his boyfriend was wearing Dick Grayson’s old Robin suit. Scaly green panties and all. And wow, they were tighter than he remembered or those were the original scaly green panties because… _wow_.  
  


While he was busy admiring the view, Tim casually sauntered up to him. “Hi there Kon! Nice to see you up and about today!”  
  


Kon harrumphed and butted his head against Tim’s shoulder, “So how was your day?”  
  


Tim was taking his cafe off and hanging it on the coat hanger, “Oh same as usual. Same old, same old. Oh though, Batman said that I was due for a raise! A 15% increase in batarang’s along with fuel benefits! I’ll have to get my own car though.”  
  


Zachary suddenly re-appeared next to Kon’s flank, a cup of tea in hand, “That’s still a good offer. You should take it.”“I already did.” Tim smugly replied as he sat down on the sofa (which was suddenly bereft of hoof marks…), a plush terry cloth robe wrapped around him and bunny slippers on his feet. “You don’t get incentives like that every day.”  
  


“Very true.” Zatara agreed as he sat down on the couch. Kon snorted in surprise and did a minor double take as he saw a hoof mark sneak out from underneath Tim and begin to slip and slide across the fabric. And it was followed by other brown hoof marks…dancing along the sofa fabric.  
  


He was completely mesmerized watching the marks play out their small tableau that he completely missed listening to whatever it was that Tim and Zatara were discussing. In fact, he was feeling kind of sleepy watching the marks jump over the fence. Hmmm yes, sleep sounded like a wonderful idea really.  
  


His head began to dip, along with his eyelids as he counted the 57th horse shoe jump over Krypto. He vaguely wondered if he should count the baby horse shoe as a whole or a half when he heard someone calling his name. It was far off into the distance. And slowly getting louder.  
  


“-er…Kon?…are you okay? Kon!”  
  


With a jerk, Kon woke up. He blinked in surprise, completely disoriented as he tried to shake off his sleep. “Hrrmph wha-?” he slurred out, a hand coming up to wipe at his mouth just in case he had drooled in his sleep.  
  


“Are you alright?”  
  


Kon’s body was reacting faster than his brain as his face tilted up to look into familiar blue eyes. Worry filled but familiar blue eyes. “Mmm, m’ fine.” Kon mumbled as he rolled over on his back and stretched his arms over his head. With a satisfied sigh, he rolled back on his side and snuggled in closer against Tim who was sitting up against the headboard. “Why d’ you ask?”  
  


Tim raised a hand to run through Kon’s hair (which had been getting longer. He needed to get a haircut except every time Tim ran his fingers through his hair…) “Well you were mumbling a lot in your sleep. Something about magic and..llamas?”  
  


And just like that, Kon remembered his dream and groaned into Tim’s pajama clad thigh. “I had the _worst_ dream.”


End file.
